A Simple Jealous?
by LizzyWizzie
Summary: It was a simple dare and that dare got a Jealous Levi to kill his prey... One-shot


**A Simple Jealous?**

**Uh hey! Im back? Idk Anyways! I want to do another story!**

**THIS IS A REAL ONE-SHOT okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Fabulous Shingeki no Kyojin!**

* * *

It was that simple. Our character here in this story is Eren Jaeger. It was super simple just...normal? He wouldnt say normal. Lets got on with the story. The Survey Corps were just having lunch after a busy day (aka cleaning).

Eren sat in the middle with his friends, Mikasa Ackerman on his right and Armin Arlert on his left. Jean Kirstein, Eren's enemy is siting across from Armin, Connie Springer, across from Eren and Sasha Blouse across from Mikasa.

While the other Survey Corps sit in another table. It was just normal in the room. Until that very moment Connie _had _to call Eren. "Oi! Eren can I speak with you?" Eren kinda hesitated but nodded. Mikasa being the overprotective sister she is was very and I mean _very _worried.

After what seems like seconds , Eren screamed at Connie which cause everyone to look at them. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! CONNIE I AINT DOING THAT!" Connie looks at the other people with 'Nothing-To-See-Here' look. Connie then looks at Eren "You promise to not chicken out and not to get another dare and ect-" "I GET IT!" Eren sighed.

You're wondering what it was huh? Well lets rewind that. Eren and Connie went to a corner. "What is it?" Connie smirked. "You promise you wont chicken out, get another dare, ect..?" He nodded.

"Then I dare you to kiss Jean on the lips!" And that is how it started. Eren was blushing madly. He walk up to Jean which made the poor man confused. Then it was like slow motion...Eren slam his lips on Jean's. It didnt last long since Eren felt uncomfortable doing that especially in front of everyone!

"Im going to g-go now" Then the poor Eren walk out of the room. Jean however didnt expect that and was blushing madly. Then he felt a uncertain feeling inside of him.

And all of a sudden he soon realized that uncertain feeling is called..._Love_ But in the other table of the Survey Corps. A man or known as Levi had a _very _jealous aura around him. The love for Eren is very _special_.

* * *

Morning came by, Eren was very nervous of getting out of his prison sell for once. He didnt want to bump into Jean and be very awkward between them. He sighed, he needs food in his stomach now. He got up and went out his sell and out he goes.

Breakfast was...very silent. No one spoke. The silence was like they just saw a murdered man on the floor. Not like they got use to that. Anyways, Eren sat by Mikasa today cause Armin went to sit by Connie.

Jean being the love one here went to sit by Eren. But the poor man had to sit with Jean in silence. The silence is getting on Jean's nerves but he didnt know what to say. Mikasa beats anyone who wants to say a word "So Eren...hows the training going lately?" Eren looks at her. "Uh okay I guess, I gotten better at using the 3D Manuver gear" Mikasa nodded.

Then the chatter started and the silence went away like it wasnt there. Eren glance at Jean for a second then back at his food. Jean however notice the glance and his heart started to beat fast.

After breakfast they started to clean again. Eren was assign to clean the horses. Jean was to clean the keddle (A/N I dont know what they call it). So basically the two boys are in the same place. It was awkward and silent between them. But it is the right time for Jean to confess his love for Eren!

"S-so Eren.." He said breaking the silence. Eren however looks at him. Jean walks towards him. "I-I" Then his lips smash into Eren's. Eren hesitated then kiss back. Jean pulled back, to which Eren's disappointment. "I-I L-L-LOVE Y-YOU!" Jean was blushing cause his face is like a tomato. Eren kissed Jean to which the is answer is 'I love you too' Jean kissed back. Now their love is passion enough...

But in the distance a very piss off and jealous Levi watch the whole scene...

* * *

Mike Zacharius came and told Eren to clean one of the rooms. Eren and Jean bid their goodbyes and gone their separate ways. Eren got cleaning the room straight away. Levi came in and saw him. "Brat, what you doing here?" Eren look at him confused.

"Mike told me to come and clean one of the rooms" Levi however did not pay attention to that though, he was paying attention to Erens face and body. "Well brat just continue cleaning!" Eren nodded and started to clean. Levi thought of something and then...he kicked Eren on the leg which made him fall.

"Heichou! What was that for?" Eren said. Levi however thought of a punishment for the poor boy. Eren got up but only to get kiss but none other then Levi. However Levi's kisses were rough compare to Jean's they were soft and gentle.

Eren though couldnt reist and kissed back. They pull back for air. Levi was about to walk out but whispered but loud enough for Eren to hear "I love you" then Levi left.

Eren was confused now. His love for Jean and Levi is equal. He cant choose...Either his enemy Jean or his Heichou Levi? His confusion cant help though. Cause he really cant choose.

* * *

Levi walk past Jean. While he walk past him, he gave a death glare, if glares can kill Jean would be dead by now. Jean however glares at him too. They know their love for Eren.

Then Eren came by, which made the two stop their little staring contest and look at him. Eren looks at them and sighed. "H-hi" he said shyly. "Hey Eren!" Jean smiled. While Levi 'Tch' at him and looks away.

Eren sighed again. "Can we just act like friends for once?...I love both of you but I cant choose" Jean smiled at him and stand right next to him. Levi stand left to him. The three walked down the hall together.

Jean's and Levi's simple love for Eren..

* * *

**I hope you enjoy that! Cause I did NOT! Jk**

**Anyways I saw this picture (Not the cover) it had Jean x Eren x Levi I started to fall in love with the picture. **

**And I kinda fell in love with the ship. **

**But I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day!**

**Bye!**


End file.
